


You're Forgetting Something

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Engagement, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader, Casey novak x you
Kudos: 8





	You're Forgetting Something

You were a detective with Manhattan SVU, and the gorgeous A.D.A. Casey Novak was your long time girlfriend, you’d been working different departments for ages until SVU desperately needed more detectives and you were practically forced to transfer over to them. Nothing changed in your relationship, thankfully everyone at SVU was very accepting as they slowly found out about the two of you. You had just finished processing a horrible criminal, making it a very late night when you finally found your way back home, finding the apartment dark, you crawled into the large bed, curling up to Casey’s back, wrapping your arms around her as you pressed a kiss into her shoulder. You felt her relax against you, melting into your embrace.

**  
You awoke the next morning buried in Casey’s arms, her forehead pressed against yours. You smiled softly, it was rare you got a moment to watch each other sleep, you both worked such insane hours. Your fingers traced her hairline softly, following down to her lips, your thumb tracing across her chin once more, kissing her jawline lightly. She smiled delicately as she woke up, kissing you with so much love you could barely contain yourself. Slowly the two of you got up for the day, a sensual shower, you started the coffee while she got dressed, you finished dressing while she finished breakfast. You ate together at the kitchen island, barely keeping your hands off each other, small kisses and little laughs, the smallest neck nips as you realized just how in love you were with each other. You finally noticed the time on the clock, 

“Liv’s gonna kill me if I’m not in by 9..” You pulled away from Casey, hating that you had to, kissing her hand one last time, as you turned to the front door,

“I think you’re forgetting something…” Casey proclaimed from the kitchen island, you stopped abruptly, turning back to your girlfriend, “Hmm?” You muttered,

Casey turned back to you, a beautiful diamond ring in her hand, she smirked,

“You forgot your engagement ring.”

“Case… Are you….you want me…” You could barely finish the sentence before yelping a yes to your now fiancee, jumping into her arms, Casey slipped the ring onto your finger, kissing you passionately. She’d loved you since the day you’d met, and she planned on this since then. you were her only dream. She wrapped you tightly in her arms once the ring was on your finger, kissing across your face.

“I love you more than anything angel.” Your eyes filled with tears as you looked at your fiancé, knowing that everything she said was true, she was the greatest part of your life.

“Casey, you’re my everything.” She kissed your nose softly, 

“You’ve got work to do my love, I’ll see you later.” You laughed at her comment, noticing her glare, you moved towards the door, you may be leaving your fiancé behind in this moment, but you were ecstatic to know you’d be coming home to her that night.


End file.
